gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Taliana Martinez
Mexican American |affiliations = Trevor Philips Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton Lester Crest |vehicles = Emperor (destroyed) |businesses = Getaway driver |voice = Carolina Ravassa }} Taliana Martinez is a character in Grand Theft Auto V, that appears in the random event Crash Rescue, after this, she becomes a potential getaway driver for the heists. Description Taliana has excellent driving skills and composure. Her weakest skill is vehicle choice which is only average (a notable exception being The Bureau Raid when her choice of vehicle allows for a clean getaway). Despite her very good skill, her heist cut is only 5%, which makes her a perfect choice as a getaway driver for players wanting to save money while also having a good driver. Random Event The random event in question is found in the highway around Mount Chiliad and Braddock Pass. The player will find an Emperor upside down in a ditch and on fire. Taliana will crawl from the wreckage. The player must give her a lift to Sandy Shores so that she can be patched up, and the player must get her there quickly otherwise she will die. The random event of encountering Taliana can occur at a later time if she does die, giving the player another chance to gain her as a crew member. Biography Background Once the player finds Martinez and picks her up, she will explain what happened (after some persuasion by whatever character picked her up). She explains she was a getaway driver for a gang robbing a pawnshop, and the money was twenty thousand each, but the robbery however, was a sting and the gang were chased by cops. Two were captured with one managing to get in the car with her. Taliana successfully evaded the cops and passed three roadblocks but the remaining gang member pulled a knife on her while she was driving at 100 miles per hour, causing the crash and killing the gang member. After the player takes her to the marked destination, she will offer her services in any future job the player might have.http://www.kotaku.com.au/2013/09/grand-theft-auto-v-and-women/ Events of GTA V In The Bureau Raid, roof method, if she is chosen, she will make it just in time in an ambulance to help the others escape, allowing the crew to escape the FIB Headquarters without needing to escape the police. In the subtle approach of The Big Score, if she is chosen to be the first driver, she has no problem at all and manages to get all the gold in the cars; She will also be able to escape the police and deliver her part of the gold in the trucks. If placed as the second driver, to change the tires of the Stockade, there will be no worrying consequences. If she is also chosen for the obvious approach and is placed as the pilot of the second helicopter, she can die if Trevor isn't able to keep the helicopter steady for Lester to destroy the Buzzards bumping and firing at Taliana, making her lose altitude and destroying the helicopter, killing her and losing half of the gold. However, if the player is able to destroy all the Buzzards, she will reach the train with no problem. If placed as the driver of the train, she will also be able to do a good job. Mission Appearances * Random Event - Crash Rescue * The Bureau Raid (Optional) * The Big Score (Optional/Can be killed) Skills Taliana's skills include: *Driving Skill *Composure *Vehicle Choice Trivia *She cannot be delivered to the Altruist Cult due to her state of health. *Taliana has a very strong personality and will not accept being insulted or degraded by other people. In The Bureau Raid, if the player chose the roof approach, by the end of the mission, when Michael calls the crew members a bunch of clowns, she will get very angry, even making Michael apologize for his comment. Gallery Crash_Taliana.jpg|The Crash Site. Taliana's_Safehouse.jpg|Taliana's Safehouse. References Navigation de:Taliana Martinez Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Heist Crew Members Category:Random Encounters Category:Random Encounters in GTA V